Oda Ryū
First Name: Oda Last Name: Ryū IMVU Username: Pavor Nickname(s): None. DOB: July the 8th. Age: 12 years old. Affiliation: *Baragakure Shinobi Rank: Genin Occupation: Shinobi Personality & Behavior: Oda is a free-spirited and mellow boy, better known by others for his care-free attitude. Oda's hard to get into a foul mood, in fact in the presence of such negativity he tries to wash it away with his good vibes. Despite spending years in Bara's Academy, there is a type of discipline he's yet to have with his simplistic "see it to believe it" outlook on things. Despite that, he still holds a great amount of respect towards others unless he's given a reason to otherwise not. Appearance: As a member of the Ryū Clan, Oda is best regarded as a strange-looking individual. The first noticeable feature of him are his horns which sprout from each side of his head. They're obsidian black in color and have grown in a serpentine manner. Next is his hair which is long and messy and having a dark blue color, just some shades darker than his actual skin. He wears casual clothes, mainly being his grey jacket and an undershirt which he sometimes wears. He more often wears black pants, but if it's warm enough it isn't strange enough to see him wearing some lighter clothing and some shorts with. Chakra Nature: Fire Release Chakra Color: Fiery red (those with Dōjutsu and/or sensing can see his chakra color is the same yet washed with some white given his natural-born connection to the Genryū.) Jutsu List: Academy Jutsu *Body Replacement Technique E-rank *Clone Technique E-rank *Transformation Technique E-rank *Rope Escape Technique E-rank *Genjutsu: Release E-rank *Enclosing Technique E-rank *Unsealing Technique E-rank Ninjutsu *Body Flicker Technique D-rank Kenjutsu *Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading C-rank *Kenjutsu (Fighting Style) Weapons Inventory: *Kunai (cost 2 pieces, 6 pieces used): 3 Kunai. *Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each, 9 pieces used): 6 shuriken. *Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10, 1 point used): 20 makibishi. *Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each, 9 pieces used): 3 Smoke bombs. *Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each, 8 pieces used): 2 Paper bombs. *Katana (costs 6 pieces) Total: 39/50 pieces used. Databook: Allies: None. Enemies: None. Background: Before Oda was born, his clan was widely persecuted in most common places of the shinobi world some time ago from their home land: Mount Koryū. Oda's parents, Nobuhide (father) and Gozen (mother), were among one of the many small splinters of the once proud Dragon Guardians. Somewhere along their journey, they found Baragakure a small shinobi village founded by a people who had once been in a similarly poor position. After being inducted to the village, the family settled for a small manor near the eastern side of the village and quickly adjusted to shinobi life. Somewhere along the line, Oda was born and raised like any other normal kid. He rests as the current heir of the family head once he comes of age and his father steps down. Roleplay Library: Approval: 'Lady Akatori ~ '��